Game Update 8
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 8 Publish Notes, March 12, 2009 Community Requests: *Group XP bonus has been increased Player Cities: *Beginning 5/1/2009 12:01AM PDT, during every galaxy restart, if a citizen has not logged in within the past 90 days, he will be automatically removed as a citizen of the city and all his packable structures within the city limits will be eligible for packup. You can use the citizen roster window to see how long it has been since a citizen last logged in. This packup with not be the same as the existing abandoned packup, in that you will not get points for packing up these structures. They will not be marked as abandoned, but will be flagged in some other way. Packable structures within the city limit that do not belong to a citizen will also be eligible for packup if the structure’s owner (specifically, the character who owns the structure) has not logged in within the past 90 days. To be absolutely clear, we are talking about when this particular character/citizen last logged in. In-game mail will be sent to the mayor when a citizen is removed because of this 90 days inactivity. If the citizen logs back in after he has been removed as a citizen because of the 90 days inactivity, and his resident structure is still standing inside the city limits, he will be immediately added back to the citizen list, and the mayor will be sent in-game mail indicating that the citizen has been added. For players who for any reason that cannot log in the character at least once during the 90 days, there will be a feature to allow the mayor of the city to flag that citizen as “safe”, meaning the citizen will not be removed from the citizen list, and none of the citizen’s structures within the city limits will be flagged for packup. Structures belonging to the citizen in a different city (where he is not a citizen) would be eligible for packup using the rules stated above. There will be a limitation on the number of citizens that can be "protected" as this is a feature for those cases which would normally not occur very often. If the city shrinks, those structures that are flagged, but haven't been packed up yet, that are now outside the city limits, will no longer be eligible for pack up, since those structures are now no longer inside the city limits. If the resident structure of a "protected" citizen falls outside of the city limits because of city shrinking, the "protected" citizen will be removed as a citizen since he no longer has a resident structure inside the city limits. And because the (formerly) "protected" citizen is no longer a citizen of the city, all packable structures belonging to the (formerly) "protected" citizen inside the city limits will now be eligible for packup using the rules stated above. If the city expands and picks up additional structures, the additional structures, because they are now inside the city limits, will be eligible to be marked for pack up using the rules stated above. *Storyteller Items placed in a Player City gain 8 hours of bonus longevity (meaning they will last 24 hours instead of 16). *Increased the base amount of Decorations Cities can have by 50%. *Increased the base amount of Civic Structures Cities can have by 50%. *The Cloning Lab specialization has been changed; it now reduces the cost of removing Cloning Sickness by 50%. *Added the Beast Incubation City Specialization. *The Improved Job Market specialization now gives a console message informing the player of the bonus payout for missions run from that terminal. *Research Center specialization now gives the Crafter a message when the bonus is applied. *Manufacturing Center specialization now gives the Crafter a message when the bonus is applied. *Encore Performance (Storyteller): Cities that have this Specialization enables Storyteller Items to last an extra 12 hours. *Entertainment District now gives a noticeable bonus. Entertainers receive both a Duration and Tick increase while in a City with this Spec. *Removed Stronghold Specialization. *Outdoor Enhancements is now available. Mayors who choose this Specialization will receive a 33% increase in the number of City Decorations and Civic Structures they can place. *After an election, ownership of all city decorations are now transferred to the New Mayor. *Player-owned Theaters, Cantinas, Hospitals and Merchant Tents can now have their storage increased. *A confirmation code is now needed to 'Delete All Items' inside your structure. *Players can now move items Up/Down in the Hall of a Small Generic House, style 1 *Players can now move items Up/Down in the Hall of a Small Generic House, style 1a (aka. "style 1, floorplan 2") *Players can now move items Up/Down in the Hall of a Large Generic House, style 1 *Player City: A "Citizen of Same City" search condition has been added to the Search Community tab to allow searching for citizens of your city. A search that includes the "Citizen of Same City" search condition will return all matches, and will ignore the other characters' anonymous and hide location settings. For example, if you just search by the "Citizen of Same City" search condition, the search results will display all online citizens of your city and their locations. *When viewing a player's house sign, it will show the actual name of the sign; previously a player would see 'a sign.' instead of the sign name. *Storytellers can now have Storyteller Zoning Rights for multiple Cities. *City Citizenship Report and City Structure Report now display using a sortable Table UI. *Citizen Report now shows Citizen Name, Structure Type, Structure Location, Citizen Last Login Time/Location, Level and Profession of each Citizen. *An existing citizen will get his profession and level initially updated in the citizen roster when he logs in for the first time after the update is up and running. *Selecting an item in the Citizen Report will now create a waypoint to the selected Citizen's Structure. *City Structure Report now shows the Structure Name, Structure Location. *City Structure Report now shows all Civic Structures and Decorations. *City Structure Report now shows all items (previously capped at 50). *City Structure Report now shows Garden Names (if Mayor has named them). *Selecting an item in the City Structure Report will now create a waypoint to the selected item. *City Militiamen/Militiawomen now have permanent Zoning Rights. */grantZoningRights now has a UI. The user can now choose to grant Full Zoning Rights, or Storyteller Zoning Rights. */grantStorytellerZoningRights allows your target to place Storyteller items within your City without giving them the rights to place structures. *Players can now grant Zoning Rights while Sitting. *Mayors can no longer destroy City Halls during an 'Election Week'. *Mayors can now create a Message of the Day for their Citizens. *Mayors can now create a Message of the Day for people who visit their City. *Mayors now have the option to place a Recycling Station (Junk Dealer) in their City. *City Recycling Stations (Junk Dealer) can be found under Terminal/City Junk Dealer/Recycling Center. *Mayors can now name their City Gardens. *Mayors can now change the sign name on City Cloning Centers. *Mayors can now add Administrators to the City Hall. *Mayors can now withdraw a maximum 150,000 credits/day from the City Treasury. *Mayors now receive Deposit Mail Messages when Citizens make Credit Deposits to the City Treasury. *Mayors can now view the Structure Status Menu on Civic Structures. *Fixed an issue where a Citizen's Vote would be wiped if he/she was added to the City Militia *New Residents of a City will no longer Auto-Vote for the Incumbent Mayor. *Removing a Citizen from the Militia no longer Auto-Votes for the Mayor. *House Signs: Mayors, while inside their City Limits will now see the Structure's Owner when viewing the House Sign. *New Gardens are available. These are classified as ‘small gardens' and can be crafted using the ‘small garden' option in the crafting menu. *New Fountains have been added as City Decorations. These items are in the drop-down menu when crafting fountains. *New Statues have been added as City Decorations. These items are in the drop-down menu when crafting statues. Player Associations *Guild Master elections have been added. Elections can be started by nominating yourself for election on the Player Association Device. *Elections now default allegiance to the guild master, unless the guild master has not logged in for over 90 days. *Elections now mail out the correct information for starting and completing an election. */guildremove command has been fixed to properly remove players from a guild that are offline. *Excluded war option can now be changed on yourself, even if you are not a guildmaster. *Guild login/logoff notifications are now displayed if you use the /guildnotify command. *Guilds now have three new interfaces: Rank List, which shows what ranks each player has; Rank Summary, which shows how many ranks have been assigned per rank and your Rank List preferences; Permission List, which shows what permissions each player has in the guild. *Mail can be sent to all guild members of a particular guild rank. You must be the guild leader or a guild member with mail permission in order to do this. For convenience, the To: field on the mail compose window now contains a drop down that contains the existing predefined recipients citizens, group, and guild, as well as the new predefined recipients for the various guild ranks. *Guild war kills tracking is available for all to see for active guild wars and the 100 most recently ended guild wars. Everyone can access this information from the remote guild management terminal in the datapad. It can take up to 1 minute after a kill for the guild war kills tracking information to get updated. *Guild war kills tracking has been added for guilds that you are mutually at war with. You can see this information in the Guild Enemies window. It can take up to 1 minute after a kill for the guild war kills tracking information to get updated in the Guild Enemies window. If the guild war is ended and then restarted, the information will be reset to 0. *A list of guilds on the server and their member count is now viewable on the PA datapad device (if the player is in a guild or not). *Added guild war exclusive and exemption lists to allow selectively choosing which guild members will be PvP enabled for guild war. Only guild members with the War permission can update the guild war exclusive and exemption lists. The Guild Enemies window will display how many members are guild war PvP enabled for your own guild, for guilds you are currently at war with, and for guilds who have declared war on you, but NOT for guilds that you have declared war on. *If 2 guilds are at war, the following rules are used to determine if members from the 2 guilds can PvP each other under the guild war rule. If they can already PvP each other because of other rules (like dual, factional, bounty hunting, etc), then they will be able to PvP each other because of those other rules, even if they can't PvP each other under the guild war rule. *If the guild war exclusive list is not empty, only those guild members will be flagged for guild war PvP. If the guild war exclusive list is empty, all guild members will be flagged for guild war PvP except those on the guild war exemption list. *There is a 5 to 6 minutes delay when changing a guild member's guild war pvp status (either from enabled to disabled, or from disabled to enabled) for the new guild war pvp status to take effect on the guild member. *An existing guild member will get his profession and level initially updated in the guild roster when he logs in for the first time after the update is up and running. *The membership roster has been updated to have six columns instead of one (Name, Title, Profession, Level, Rank, and Status). It allows browsing and sorting of each column. The maximum amount of members that can be displayed in the interface is 500 (the largest size a player association can be). *A "Member of Same Guild" search condition has been added to the Search Community tab to allow searching for members of your guild. A search that includes the "Member of Same Guild" search condition will return all matches, and will ignore the other characters' anonymous and hide location settings. For example, if you just search by the "Member of Same Guild" search condition, the search results will display all online guild members and their locations. *Guild Ranks have been added. Guild Ranks can be assigned by a Guild Master or a guild member that has the permission to assign ranks. *Guild roster now shows the guild leader's name and how many members are in the guild in the comment section. *Sponsored list with multiple sponsors in it has been fixed so that it does not sponsor the wrong player in the list when double-clicked. Structures *Galactic Moon Festival signs (both hanging & standing) that are claimed via the structure terminal will be updated to utilize the new structure sign system. The new sign objects can be consumed for a skill modifier that allows extended use of the festival sign on structures other than just player houses. *Standing signs, such as merchant shop signs, will now display correctly on Player City Medical Center Structures. *Player structure sign system has been updated. A 'Sign Managment' radial option is available to players via the structure terminal. Shop signs updated Galactic Moon Festival Signs are placed and removed using this option. *Merchant signs now display correctly on Cantina Structures *Item limit for structures that use 5 lots has been increased to 500. This change is retroactive. Vendors *Vendors can now wear body suits. *Vendors wearing Padawan Robes and Body Suits will no longer stay naked when receiving other wearables. *Ithorian Vendors can now be dressed in Ithorian Clothing. *Devaronian Vendors no longer accept hats or head gear. Vehicles/Mounts *Removed block on Jetpack that disallowed calling the vehicle while running. *Mounted banthas now have sound when running User Interface *You can now customize the overhead map using the following options (located under the UI tab of the options menu): **Overhead Map Opacity **Show Player **Show Creatures **Show Waypoints **Show Labels **Show Buildings *Voice chat speaker output and microphone volume values now properly save when set. Access Lock *Structure traders can now craft an "Access Lock" that allows you to lock containers. *Once applied to a container, the Access Lock allows you add and remove users/guilds to the containers access list. *Locked containers can only be accessed by users or guilds on the container's access list. *Locked containers placed in another Player's house can be picked up by that house's owner, regardless of if they are on the container access list or not. The house owner, however, cannot open or take items/put items into the container if they are not on the container access list. Storyteller *Added Battle Droid costume *Added Toydarian Costume Sarlacc Trash Can *Deluxe Sarlacc Trash Can should allow the owner to feed it. *Deluxe Sarlacc will now have the Feed option when it is placed on a POB ship. *Inconsistent Sarlacc Minigame data has been corrected. Feeding the Sarlacc should now increment the feeding values properly. House packup *A new command /showHousePackUpData will allow the player to see house pack up data such as total merit points, total houses packed and any lock out timers associated with the house pack up system. Instance *Fixed an issue that can cause instance entrance problems. Structure Trader *Fixed the Access Lock draft schematic to accept memory modules and processing modules in the correct slots. Collections *Added another version of 'a veermok' to the Veermok Victimizer Collection. *Added Stage Controller collection. It can be found in the Lucky Despot. *There is now a starter collection (Dust Durni Collection) on Tansarii Station to introduce players to the collection system. *Added the Stage Controller collection. Look for the items in the Lucky Despot *Added collections for the Stage Backdrop Generator, Stage Pyrotechnics Machine and Stage Smoke Machine Vet Reward *69 Month Vet reward (Gamorrean Greeter) added Instance *Fixed an issue that could cause you to start your own instance instead of joining your group in theirs. Gameplay *Holo-Pets will now delete when you choose to destroy the Holo-Pet Emitter using the House Management Terminal to 'Delete All Items' *Added optimizations to heals and the GCW aura buff. *Fixed an issue where the "Equip Appearance" radial option would appear on items that were already appearance equipped. *Bounty Hunter Belts no longer show up in the Armor Recolor Kit because they only have the default color. *Ship Color and Texture Kits no longer list the TCG V-wing ship. *The Crafted Armor Recolor Kit now allows players to recolor their Crusader Armor. *Container Lock: Added the ability for multiple guilds to be added/removed on container access locks. TCG *All inadvertently looted Galactic Hunter promo cards have been changed to "Squadrons Over Corellia: Mellichae" promo cards *Data for TCG Vendors, TCG Signs and new Galactic Moon Festival Signs now display under the Miscellaneous category of the skillMods tab for the character UI. *TCG Target Creature and Target Dummy 'Stop Combat' radial option now takes the player out of combat immediately. Category:Updates